Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control method, and, more particularly, to a control method for a memory system which is capable of compensating for shifting of a data strobe signal (DQS) sent from a memory device induced by voltage/temperature variation.
Description of the Related Art
In general, when voltage or temperature variation occurs on a memory system, shifting of a data strobe signal (DQS) sent from a memory device is induced. The data strobe signal is used for latching data in response to read commands. If the data strobe signal is shifted, the memory system cannot read correct data from the memory device. Thus, how to minimize the effect on the read operation caused by the shifting of the data strobe signal is an important issue for memory systems.